The Triple Wedding
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: A triple UES wedding is coming up. While Jenny, Serena, and Blair are excited to walk down the isle and busily preparing with their dashing fiances problems are surfacing. Will the wedding be a success, or will it be ruined by an unknown party?
1. Engaged

_Chapter 1: Engaged_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: Serena, Queen J, and Queen B having a night in at the Van der Woodsen apartment…but where are our leading men? Looking at tuxes? I wonder why…You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------Serena and Jenny's Living Room: Thursday (June 1st) Night----------

"How did she even find out about that?" asked Jenny.

"She's Gossip Girl," explained Blair, "that's what she does."

"Good thing we're making the announcement tomorrow at The Bass Industries Charity Gala," said Serena.

"That way she won't have time to find out before we tell everyone," said Blair with a smirk, "I love having one up on Gossip Girl."

"I can't believe that Chuck was sweet enough to coordinate the whole proposal thing between our fiancées, you know to make sure we all got engaged on the same day, arranged so that they could each pick out the perfect rings together…I mean, _Chuck_? I didn't know he was capable of being that considerate towards anyone but Blair," said Jenny.

"That's not fair. He is _very _considerate! I just can't believe he let Cabbage Patch in on the plot," said Blair.

Serena and Jenny's cries of "Hey!" were obscured by another voice.

"Only because I knew that you'd want to get married beside Serena, and unfortunately for her Nate was taken."

Serena and Jenny frowned, but Blair giggled, and Chuck threw her a wink.

"Will you two stop it?" asked Serena, then, looking at Blair, "Anyway, I thought you liked Dan now, ever since you two were lab partners last semester."

"I never said I _didn't_ like him," replied Blair, "But in my heart I will always know him as Cabbage Patch."

Jenny giggled, but Serena frowned. "Stop it!" Serena snapped, hitting Blair on the arm.

"Hey is everything okay?" asked Dan, walking in.

"Well…" Serena deliberated, "it is _now_, now that you're here."

Blair and Chuck both rolled their eyes, but before either could make a snide remark Jenny squealed, "NATE!" and ran into his arms as he walked in behind Dan.

"Hey," he chuckled, "I'm glad to see you too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jenny replied.

"Have fun on your date!" called Serena after them.

"Are you ready to head home, Waldorf?" Chuck asked.

"Definitely," replied Blair, "but just because we're going home doesn't mean we have to _sleep_."

"Eww!" Serena cried, while Chuck winked at Blair.

"Come on…let's go, Bass" said Blair as she and Chuck headed to the elevator and towards their apartment two floors above.

----------Chuck and Blair's Apartment: Friday (June 2nd) Afternoon----------

"So J, I was wondering how you and Nate plan to work the whole long-distance relationship thing next year," said Blair.

"I would _hardly _call it long distance Blair. We're still both in New York City, with me at Parsons studying fashion and him at Columbia like he's been for the past two years. We're getting an apartment in between," replied Jenny.

"That should be cool! Have you picked it out yet?" asked Serena.

"No," answered Jenny, "we're waiting until after the wedding."

"Well, you know there's only a month between the wedding and the start of school. Will that be enough time?" asked Serena.

"Yeah," said Jenny.

"Hey S," said Blair, changing topic, "I wasn't going to ask you this, but the curiosity is eating away at me. Isn't it even the _tiniest _bit weird that you are marrying your new step-

brother?"

"No! We aren't _actually_ related, and would you ditch Chuck if _he _was your step-brother?" asked Serena indignantly.

"Of course not!" said Blair, as if that was totally obvious, "but, now that you put it like that I see your point."

"Shouldn't we be getting ready? The party starts soon," said Jenny.

"Okay," replied Serena and Blair together.

All three girls got up and walked into the bathroom, while Blair called for Dorota, who had conveniently moved in with her and Chuck to be their maid. Eleanor had been okay with it, and had gotten a new girl named Rachel. They spent the next three hours doing each others' hair, makeup, and jewelry selections, with Dorota's help of course.

----------Inside Chuck and Blair's Limo: Friday Night----------

"You look ravishing," Chuck told Blair with a wink.

"Thank you," she replied glancing down at her royal blue silk gown. All three of the girls were wearing JHumphrey designs for the occasion. "You know," Blair continued, "I think we should all have JHumphrey wedding dresses don't you?"

"Totally!" said Serena.

"That would be cool!" said Jenny, "But I'd better get started right away then if I have to make three. Can you guys come over tomorrow so I can do measurements and sketch the designs with you?"

"Sure," Serena and Blair replied in unison.

"We could have Eleanor Waldorf bridesmaid dresses and tuxes, because I don't think I will have time to make those, considering that our wedding dresses have to be PERFECT," continued Jenny.

All three girls were leaning in close together talking about cut, style, and fabric choices while their fiancées just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. However, each was secretly ecstatic that his fiancée was so excited about the wedding.

"It's time," said Chuck, taking Blair's hand in his own, as did Nate with Jenny, and Dan with Serena. They got out and faced the press, with camera's flashing in from all sides.

---To be Continued---


	2. Vanessa Comes on the Scene

_Chapter 2: Vanessa Comes on the Scene_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: Our leading ladies are getting married on Sunday, August 6****th****. A triple wedding for 3 best friends…But where is Queen J and Not-So-Lonely Boy's BFF, V. Is she invited? You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------Jenny's Design Studio: Monday (June 5th) Morning----------

All three girls turned away from the sketches littering the table and took out their phones to read the latest gossip girl blast.

"Ugh!" groaned Jenny, "when she puts it like that I feel like a jerk."

"Why?" asked Blair.

"_Because_, she is one of my best friends and I'm marrying her ex. I know she said that she doesn't love him, but still…"Jenny trailed off looking distressed.

"I know," said Blair, "But I still don't get why you feel bad. She broke up with him, and

Nate loves _you_ now. She had her chance."

When Jenny still looked discouraged Serena butt in, "You know," she said, tentatively, "we could have her be one of the bridesmaids."

"Okay!" said Jenny, brightening up. Blair just shrugged. She didn't hate Vanessa anymore, but she didn't see the point of going out of their way to make her feel better, but what was one more bridesmaid.

"Why don't Blair and I find all of the possible bridesmaids and groomsmen and ask them to be in the wedding while you start on the dresses?" asked Serena. "We have to send the people who accept over to Eleanor for measurements."

"Okay," said Jenny. Then she called over her shoulder, "Alice!"

A petite, pretty, redhead appeared. "Yes?" she asked.

"Take this list," said Jenny, handing her the shopping list that she, Blair, and Serena had compiled of everything they needed for the dresses, "and run over to Mood and get everything on it. And make it snappy, okay? Thanks."

Alice walked away, beaming that _she _was the one that the already famous teenage designer had chosen for this very important job.

"Are you sure you don't want to go yourself?" asked Bair nervously.

"Don't worry. Alice is the _best_ girl I have, I can trust her with anything, and she always follows my instructions exactly. Plus, she has great taste, and sews beautifully. Obviously I will be doing these three myself, but she's great. I'm promoting her next week actually, so you will be seeing a lot more of her. Anyway, this way I have time to keep working on the sketches," said Jenny.

"How are you supposed to run this operation while at Parsons?" asked Serena.

"I'm only taking morning classes so that I have afternoons to come here," replied Jenny.

"Will it still be JHumphrey Designs, or will you change the name to JArchibald Designs?" Blair wondered.

"It will still be JHumphrey Designs," answered Jenny, "Nate and I already talked about it. I am still changing my name though. We just agreed that JHumphrey sounded better than JArchibald, but that Jenny Archibald sounded better than Jenny Humphrey."

"Whatever you say," said Blair rolling her eyes at the ludicrously long and difficult thought process, and then she continued with a head bob towards the door and said,

"Come on, Serena. We need to find Iz, Katy, Hazel, Emma, Penelope, Georgina, Vanessa, Nelly, Aaron, Eric, Jonathan, Keith, Peter, Kyle, Luke, Mark and all the other possible bridesmaids and groomsmen. I'm glad none of us decided to have maids on honor."

"Me too," said Serena, "_We_ will be each other's maids of honor. So while we do that and our fiancées are having a day off, Jenny can work on the dresses. Bye!"

"See you!" called Jenny as they left, turning back towards her sketchbook.

----------Inside Vanessa's Apartment: Monday Afternoon----------

"So, how about it, V? Do you want to be a bridesmaid?" asked Serena

"Well, I don't know how Jenny and Nate would feel about it," replied Vanessa tentatively

"They're both totally okay with it," said Serena, "Jenny was actually the person who suggested it." It wasn't technically true, but Jenny really wanted her there. And they knew that Nate was okay with it, because Jenny and called him when they left.

"Well," said Vanessa slowly, "okay."

---To be Continued---


	3. Everything Was Running Smoothly

_Chapter 3: Everything was Running Smoothly…Until Now_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: Vanessa walking out of Eleanor Waldorf Designs with a garment bag, along with all of the other bridesmaids. How does she feel about being part of the wedding party? She seems calm, but appearances are often deceiving. You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

--------At Vanessa's Apartment: Monday (July 3rd) Afternoon--------

Vanessa glanced down at her phone and sighed. This new blast brought the unpleasant thoughts she had been thinking about earlier to the forefront of her mind. Tomorrow she was going with all of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen to the taste testing for the wedding food. The brides had already narrowed down the selection but wanted everyone's opinion before they picked. _Obviously_ all of the grooms would be there. Seeing all of those happy couples just made her sick. Well, not _all _of them, just _one _of them. Chuck and Blair didn't bother her at all, because she had never really had a thing for Chuck. It actually made her happy to see them together, because they both became semi-decent, polite people when they were together. Dan and Serena only bothered her a bit, because even though Dan was her best friend, she liked Serena, and didn't mind them getting married, she would just miss her friend. If she was honest with herself her real problem was seeing Jenny and Nate. They were always so happy together, and it made her want to kick something. She didn't know why it was suddenly bothering her _now_ though. They had been together for two years, and while at first she had been jealous it had been a while since that side of her resurfaced. She guessed that her subconscious had always been foolishly hoping that they would break up. The angel and the devil in her were having a major argument about it inside her head.

"_You dumped him, he didn't dump you, and now he's in love with your best friend, it isn't really his fault, or hers," the angel reasoned._

"_It is too her fault," said the devil, "She should have known that you still cared about him, she's _supposed_ to be your best friend, so how could she do this to you?"_

"_Exactly, she is supposed to be your best friend. Don't you want her to be happy? Anyway, how could she have known that you still liked him? You were the one telling everyone you didn't anymore, and you hung out, like you were friends. This isn't her fault."_

"_Yes it is, and it sure as hell isn't _yours_. Anyway, what about Nate? Are you really going to let the insensitivity of dating your best friend after you broke up slide?"_

"_If you _really_ loved him you'd want him to be happy."_

"_Oh, come on! They deserve payback!"_

"_What about Dan and Serena? They're your friends, and it's going to be their wedding too. Would you do that to _them_, just to get revenge on people who didn't do anything wrong?"_

"_They're supporting the enemy! Jenny and Nate are traitors!"_

"_The _enemy_? Plus, you don't want to be on Chuck and Blair's hit-list. They will _kill_ you if you ruin their wedding. Blair, because she has always wanted a PERFECT wedding, and Chuck because Blair would be upset, he _hates_ when she's unhappy. You said so yourself, you like the good they bring out in each other. Would you ruin that just for revenge?"_

"_Like Dan and Serena, Chuck and Blair are fraternizing with the enemy. And speaking of the enemy, Jenny and Nate hurt your feelings and they don't even _care_!"_

"_They do too! That's why they asked you to be in the wedding, to show that there are no hard feelings."_

"_That's not why they did it. They did it to mock you, and openly flout their relationship in front of you. They're _embarrassing_ you on purpose, even Gossip Girl agrees."_

"_She just makes up stuff to cause trouble. Will you let her ruin your friends' wedding by giving in, and letting your inner devil take over?"_

"_Those aren't your friends getting married! Jenny and Nate are traitorous enemies and anyone who supports them is guilty by association! All three couples deserve to go down!"_

"_You know that isn't true."_

"_Do you?"_

"No." Vanessa spoke the last word out loud. She had made her decision. The traitors were going down.

--------The Taste Testing: Tuesday (July 4th) Afternoon--------

When Vanessa entered the room Blair, Chuck, Serena, Dan, Jenny, and Nate were all standing up to face the assembled guests, which included all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the families of all of the brides and grooms, as well as several close family friends. Vanessa took a seat at the nearest table next to Aaron, who whispered, "Hi" to her. She waved at him. They had been friends for a while now, and he sort of had a thing for her, but she couldn't be bothered with that right now.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming and Happy 4th of July!" said Jenny, with Nate holding on to her left hand. On her right was Dan, holding Serena's hand, and on Serena's right was Blair, holding Chuck's hand.

"We have narrowed down the selection of food from the caterers for you to try today, because we would like to know everyone's opinion," continued Serena.

"Even though we," Blair went on, gesturing to Chuck on her right, and down the line all the way to Nate on her left, "will be making the final decision we really value your opinion, and appreciate you coming here today."

"That being said," finished Jenny, "we can't take everyone's opinions into account, but please don't feel undervalued if we don't chose what you would have. Everyone's opinion will weigh in on this decision, even if we chose differently than some of you would have. So, everyone, appetizers are on the way!"

Waiters began pouring in from all sides with different trays of appetizers. Vanessa didn't even pay attention to what was in her mouth. She was concentrated on the top table. Chuck was popping a piece of shrimp into his mouth and Blair was asking his opinion. Serena and Dan were sampling mini quiches, and she saw Serena lean over and tap Chuck's shoulder as he kissed Blair. Meanwhile, Nate was feeding a piece of calamari into Jenny's mouth, making Vanessa want to hurl. Suddenly she noticed that Aaron was talking to her, and she turned around to attempt to listen.

"So Chuck, how does the sauce taste with the shrimp? Which one do you like better?" Blair asked.

"Come here and find out," he said with a wink, and they leaned in to kiss.

"Eww!" cried Serena tapping Chuck's shoulder. "We are trying to sample food here! You can make out later. What do you think of the mini quiches? Both Dan and I like them better than the shrimp."

"I like the calamari best," said Jenny.

"Me too," agreed Blair.

"Well, I like the shrimp," said Nate.

"As do I," added Chuck.

"Why don't we serve all three? I think that we can all agree that these are better than all of the other appetizers," said Blair.

"You see, _that_ is why I'm marrying you! You're so smart when you want to be," said Chuck leaning in to kiss her.

"I agree with Blair, these three are the best," said Dan deciding to ignore the behavior of Chuck and Blair and addressing the rest of the group while Serena rolled her eyes at her best friend's PDA.

"Let's go see what the other guests think," said Nate, grabbing Jenny's hand and standing

up. All the other couples followed suit.

----------Chuck and Blair's Apartment: Tuesday Night----------

All three girls were in the hot tub, while the guys could be heard watching a game in the other room.

"I don't see why you would need a hot tub in your apartment B, I mean what's the point?" asked Serena.

"Aren't you having fun? Plus, hot tub sex is the greatest!" said Blair matter-of-factly

"Eww!!!" cried Serena, attempting to get out.

"Don't worry," said Blair, "I had the staff clean it out before you came, thoroughly."

"Okay," said Serena, sinking back into the water, she knew that Chuck's staff was very thorough about this sort of thing.

"Hey Jenny," said Blair, leaning over Serena so that she could see Jenny better. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet all evening."

Jenny sighed and then said, "I'm worried about Vanessa."

"Oh," said Blair and Serena in unison.

"I thought that she was okay with this, you know, me and Nate getting married. She hasn't been acting any differently towards us, until today. She wouldn't look at, or talk to either of us, and even when I spoke to her directly she would always turn and talk to someone else," Jenny continued.

"Don't worry about it J," said Serena reassuringly, "just give her some time and space."

"I hope she doesn't hate me," whispered Jenny.

"No one could possibly hate you J!" said Serena.

"And if they do, you know that Chuck and I will take them out," said Blair jokingly, and all three girls laughed, while Jenny momentarily forgot her troubles.

Meanwhile, in the other room the guys were having a similar conversation.

"Hey guys," said Nate, turning away from the TV, "I'm worried about Vanessa."

"What?" said Chuck and Dan together. Dan looked worried and Chuck looked incredulous.

"She completely ignored me and Jenny today," continued Nate.

"Why do you care?" asked Chuck, "Dude, you have a fiancée! Are you deciding _now_ that you're into Vanessa?"

"NO!" Nate shouted him down, and both Chuck and Dan relaxed in their seats. "She's still a nice person, but your right I wouldn't normally care this much, except that Jenny was really hurt, I can tell. There was a point when she asked Vanessa about the chocolate éclairs and Vanessa just turned away and started talking to Serena. Jenny looked like she was going to cry, and it wasn't the first time today that something like that has happened. She didn't even seem to have a problem until today."

"You know, you're right," said Dan, "I'll talk to her tomorrow, because Serena and I definitely noticed what you're talking about, and it isn't like Vanessa."

Nate looked gratefully over at Dan as he said, "Thanks. I can tell Jenny is really worried about this."

Chuck just rolled his eyes…he didn't get why everyone cared so much about Vanessa anyway. He didn't hate her, but he didn't see any reason to get all worked up over how she was feeling.

---To be Continued---


	4. Humphrey Intervenes

_Chapter 4: Humphrey Intervenes: For Better, or for Worse?_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: D entering V's apartment, looking nervous. What is he doing there, you ask? Perhaps stopping V from ruining his wedding? Has V's jealousy over loosing her best friend and ex-boyfriend finally breaking through? Everyone wants to know…You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------Vanessa's Apartment: Wednesday (July 5th) Morning----------

"Hey Dan!" said Vanessa brightly, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Serena choosing rings? Blair said yesterday that you were all doing that today."

"Serena and I are heading out later today, she wanted to sleep in," he explained.

"Oh, okay. So, what's up?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well," said Dan slowly. He wasn't sure how to begin, and took a minute to marshal his thoughts. "I was just wondering if you were okay, I guess."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" asked Vanessa, looking more confused than ever.

"Because…" he paused, very much _not_ wanting to say the thing he was about to say. He had no idea how she would react. "I noticed that you were completely ignoring Jenny and Nate yesterday at the tasting, and I was wondering if you were really okay with them getting married." He said all of this very quickly, as if saying it fast would make it less hurtful or less embarrassing.

Vanessa stiffened. "I was _not_ ignoring them!" she almost shouted. Then she continued in a cold, but thankfully calmer voice, "You must have been imagining things."

Dan was reluctant to go on when Vanessa was already so angry, but he had to, Nate was his friend, and Jenny was his little sister. If this was upsetting them than he needed to get to the bottom of it. "I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Serena, Nate and Jenny both did too. Jenny was almost crying when you ignored her so openly. She thinks you hate her. I'm really worried about you, and her, and so is Nate. He was actually the one who asked me to talk to you, because he was worried about Jenny and how upset she was."

Dan had been hoping to make Vanessa feel bad about upsetting Jenny, and it worked to an extent, Vanessa instantly felt guilty. But, what Dan couldn't have known was that the way he got the message across made Vanessa so angry that the guilt was completely overshadowed.

"He's was so worried about _her_!" Vanessa screamed indignantly. "You were so worried about _her_! Why should you be worried about _her_?!?!? _I_ am the one who doesn't get to marry the person that I love. _I_ am the one whose best friend turned on them! _I_ am the one who is being forced into a wedding to watch all of her dreams walk down the isle to marry another girl, and yet you people are worried about _her_!!! You have a lot of nerve Daniel Humphrey, a lot of nerve to show up here and accuse me!"

"VANESSA!" Dan shouted, just trying to get her to shut up. "None of us knew that you felt this way, you always seemed okay with Jenny and Nate together, I mean they've been dating for two years. Couldn't you have said any of this _then_?"

He turned to leave, only to hear Vanessa collapse into sobs.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry! I know I'm being a bitch. I just…I just don't know how I'm feeling right now!"

"It's okay," he said, coming over to help her up, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Jenny…explain."

"Are you still going to be a bridesmaid?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on…let's go," he said as he started to help her towards the door.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked, looking around confused.

"Back to my house. We can wait for Jenny there."

"But aren't you and Serena supposed to buy rings?"

"We'll leave when they arrive."

"Okay."

Dan supported her out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into the waiting cab, hoping against hope that Vanessa and Jenny wouldn't kill each other.


	5. Battle of the BFFs

_Chapter 5: Battle of the BFFs_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: D bringing a distraught V into the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey house. What is she doing there? We bet Queen J wants to know…You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------The Van der Woodsen/Humphrey Living Room: Wednesday Afternoon----------

Serena, Dan, and Vanessa all sat in the living room, waiting. Rufus and Lily were vacationing in Rome until the wedding, and Eric out with Jonathan, so they had the house to themselves. They heard the ominous sound of the elevator, each secretly hoping that it was Chuck and Blair, and not Jenny and Nate. All their hopes were shattered when they heard Jenny's voice floating in from the hall.

"I think we made the right choice!" said Jenny excitedly, "These are perfect!"

"I agree, they're simple, yet elegant, and they aren't too flashy, we'll leave that to Blair and Chuck," said Nate, and both laughed, knowing that Blair would want something extravagant, and Chuck would strive to give her exactly what she wanted.

"I think," whispered Dan, "that this is our queue to leave." He and Serena got up and headed into the hall.

"Hey man!" said Nate, "Have you guys got your rings?"

"No," said Serena, "I wanted to sleep in, so we're just leaving now."

"Have fun!" said Jenny, "I can't wait to see yours! This wedding will be AMA—" Jenny stopped dead, and everyone froze. She had just caught sight of Vanessa.

"Um, hey…" said Vanessa awkwardly.

"Hey. What…What are you doing here?" asked Jenny tentatively.

Dan tried to slip away but Serena grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear, "Wait…just in case this gets out of hand."

"I just wanted to apologize, for the way I acted yesterday," said Vanessa, addressing Jenny mostly, but casting quick glances at Nate, who just stood there looking at her. "I behaved inappropriately, and I'm sorry."

"That's okay…I just want to know why," said Jenny.

At that Vanessa glanced longingly over at Nate, who still had Jenny's hand in his, and everyone could see Jenny putting two and two together.

"NO! No, no, no! This can NOT be happening! Don't tell me that you decided _now_ that you're in love with my fiancée!" Jenny accused, looking at Vanessa, waiting for a denial.

"I didn't just 'decide' to be in love with your fiancée, I just am. And I think we should ask Nate who he wants to go with," said Vanessa, looking hopefully over at him.

"Vanessa," said Nate gently, "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I might have once, but I'm not even sure if I did then. Anyway, I'm really happy with Jenny now. I understand if you want to leave and never speak to me again, but just know that I still want to be friends."

"Vanessa" said Jenny nervously, "We've been friends forever, and I don't want it to end here. I understand that you need time, but if you ever want to be my friend again, I'll always be here."

Vanessa looked for a minute like she was going to cry, but then the hurt look on her face turned into one of anger. "You BITCH!!!" she screamed as she ran into Jenny and pushed her to the floor. The two punched, kicked, bit, pulled hair, ripped dresses, and rolled all over the floor while shouting.

"YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING, CONIVING, EVIL, BRAT!!! YOU MANIPULATIVE SELFISH BITCH!!! STEALING AWAY YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND!!! I HATE YOU!!!" screamed Vanessa.

Jenny meanwhile was screaming at the same time, "OH MY GOD, VANESSA, GET _OFF_ OF ME!!! YOU STUPID, DISRESPECTFUL, OVERREACTOR!!! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH MY FIANCÉE, BUT YOU'RE _SUPPOSED_ TO BE MY _FRIEND_!"

Meanwhile, Serena, Dan, and Nate were trying to pull them off each other and finally succeeded. Nate grabbed hold of Jenny, and once she was free of Vanessa she turned into him and gave him a huge hug, holding on to him for dear life, tears streaming down her face. Even though she was mad at Vanessa she also knew that they had always been best friends, and the fact that Vanessa was in pain hurt her too. Nate stroked her hair in comfort and then picked her up, and carried her to her room.

Vanessa fought tooth and nail to get Dan and Serena off her, but when Nate and Jenny disappeared all the fight went out of her and she slumped, limply onto the couch.

"I'm going home," she said finally, and she left. Dan and Serena watched her through the window as she got into a cab. Even at this distance they could see that she was crying.

"Well," said Serena after a minute, "should we go choose our rings?"

"Yeah," said Dan, giving her a kiss, as they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

---To be Continued---


	6. Back to Normal for Now

_Chapter 6: Back to Normal…For Now_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: Vanessa leaving the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey house crying, after a brawl with her BFF. Looks like this triple wedding is now one bridesmaid short. I know she was hitting on your fiancée Queen J, but loosing your BFF can't have been easy. You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------The Van der Woodsen/Humphrey House: Thursday (July 6th) Morning----------

Blair and Chuck entered the living room to find it empty. They sat on the couch and Blair leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder. All three couples were supposed to meet up to discuss the arrangements for the rehearsal dinner, plus the rearranging of all of the tables now that Vanessa wasn't coming. Dan and Serena came down from there room first and sat down on the other couch.

"So, was Gossip Girl exaggerating?" asked Blair hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," said Serena, "it ended with Vanessa football-tackling Jenny, and it took all three of us to get them off of each other."

"How are they?" asked Chuck, and no one needed to ask who he was referring to.

"They're fine," said Dan, "they talked it out, and decided to go through with the wedding and pretend like this never happened."

Just then Jenny and Nate came down stairs, both looking totally normal.

"So," said Jenny, sitting on Nate's lap in the only empty armchair, "What are we doing today?"

And that was it. Both couples watched Jenny and Nate over the next few days for signs of second thoughts, but neither of them seemed to have any. With the wedding less than a month away there were plenty of things to be doing, and Jenny and Nate seemed as happy as ever. Vanessa didn't turn up again.

---To be Continued---


	7. A Week to Go

_Chapter 7: A Week to Go_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: Our leading ladies going out for an all girls trip to the beach. The biggest bachelorette party in history…but, was V invited? You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------Chuck and Blair's Apartment: Sunday (July 30) Afternoon----------

"Ugh!" sighed Jenny, glancing down at her phone.

They had just gotten back from the beach. The bachelorette party had been the best in Upper East Side history. Only girls were allowed in, and they rented out the whole beech just for the occasion. All of them had had fun, but now that they were home they were pretty tired. They were all sitting together in Blair's hot tub, and the guys were out planning the honeymoons, which they refused to tell the girls anything about.

"Don't worry Jenny," said Serena, glancing down at her own phone. Even though Jenny had never said she was worried about Vanessa whenever a blast about her came out she was always edgy. "I'm sure Vanessa will forgive you, she just needs time. Don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worried?" asked Jenny, getting angry. "I'm not worried!"

Both Serena and Blair gave Jenny a skeptical look and she admitted, "Well, maybe I am worried…a little bit. I just…I know that Nate and I are doing the right thing, because I am always going to love him and he is always going to love me. I just wish that Vanessa wasn't involved."

"Jenny!" Blair said, exasperated. "You're getting married in a week and all you can think about is Vanessa?!"

"Blair," said Serena in a 'you're not being very understanding' tone, "it's natural for Jenny to be worried, she and Vanessa have been friends forever."

"Besides," said Jenny, "what else is there to think about? The dresses and tuxes are done, the flowers have been picked, we've chosen the caterer and all of the food, the seating chart has been set up, all of the speeches have been written, the photographer has been booked, we've had our bachelorette party, and our fiancées are taking care of the honeymoons. We're totally free until the rehearsal dinner."

"You _could_ be picking your apartment for next year. Chuck and I have already picked _ours_. We don't really want to live on campus next year anyway," said Blair.

"Yeah," agreed Serena, "Dan and I have picked ours out too."

"And had it furnished, I'm guessing," added Blair. "Chuck and I have picked all of the furniture, arranged to have Dorota come and live with us, and picked out a suitable replacement to live with Eleanor. You don't know how much time there will be after the honeymoon."

"Nate _promised_ me that there would be enough time to pick out the apartment between the honeymoon and when we start school," said Jenny, "I just want to relax a little until the wedding."

"And you _can_, so stop worrying about Vanessa," said Serena. "You know Dan's taking me out to dinner tonight, I'm really excited!"

"Chuck hasn't told me where he's taking me yet," said Blair, "he wants it to be a surprise. I don't know how I'm supposed to decide what to wear!"

"Well," said Jenny, getting out and grabbing her towel, "I have to go. Nate is waiting for me at his apartment. Bye!"

"Bye!" said Serena and Blair in unison.

----------Nate's Apartment: Sunday (July 30) Night----------

Jenny walked into Nate's apartment to the sounds of shouting.

"Vanessa, I don't want you anymore, I'm in love with Jenny. Why can't you get that through your head?"

"Nate…" there was a low, whimpering sob, "Please…don't do this. Please…"

"You had no right to come here, begging me to take you back when I'm getting married in a week!"

"She did what?!?!?" cried Jenny, coming into the room to find Nate and Vanessa standing ten feet apart, bellowing at each other. Nate, who was closest to her ran over to her and rushed to explain.

"Jenny! I wasn't—"

"It's okay," said Jenny kissing him lightly on the lips, "I know it wasn't your fault." Then she turned to Vanessa with dire accusation in her eyes. "_You_, how _could_ you do this to me?" There was more than anger in Jenny's voice now, there was hurt. "We have been friends forever; we _promised _that we would _never_ let a guy get in between us._ How_ can you forget about that _now_? I didn't make you be a bridesmaid, I didn't make you come to the wedding, I didn't make you stay my friend. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. But how _could_ you come here and try to sabotage my wedding?!?" Jenny was crying now, silent tears streaming down her face. Nate wiped them away with his hand and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well," said Vanessa getting on the defensive, trying to stop herself from feeling guilty, "What about that stunt you pulled at the snowflake ball? You didn't care _then_ about letting a guy get in between us!"

"I realized I had been wrong and apologized later. I was heartbroken about Nate, but I let you date him, and tried to stay your friend. If you had gotten married I wouldn't go running to Nate to ask him to take me back."

Vanessa turned cold then, and although she didn't look angry her new look made Jenny even sadder than before. She looked indifferent. "Fine," she said coolly, "I see now that 9 years mean nothing to you anymore. Goodbye." And she left.

"I'm sorry," said Nate, stroking her hair in an effort to make her feel better. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. Do you want to—"

"NO!" cried Jenny, anticipating what he was going to say, "I am _not_ going to call off this wedding. I love you. I am ready to start spending the rest of my life with you. Besides, the wedding is all planned out, it would be a waste not to have it."

"I love you," he whispered still stroking her hair.

"I just…I HATE Vanessa!"

"No you don't," he whispered, even softer than before, "You miss her."

Jenny was crushed by the truth of these words, and her tears began to flow heavier. "Will she ever forgive me?"

"I don't know."

----------Chuck and Blair's Apartment: Monday (July 31) Morning----------

Chuck and Blair were lying in bed, and though Blair was still sleeping Chuck was already awake. He loved moments like this, when he could just watch Blair sleep, and know that she was safe, here in his arms. He still didn't know what he did to deserve someone as caring, smart, funny, and all around perfect as Blair. He had known for a long time that she loved him as much as he loved her, but he was still baffled that someone like her could love someone like him. He began to trail kisses down her neck to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open as she said, "Hey you."

"Ready for your trip to the spa?" asked Chuck in between kisses.

"What spa trip?" asked Blair in between moans of pleasure.

"Well, since Dan, Nate, and I are buying you all cloths to pack for the honeymoon we thought you girls deserved a treat."

"Why can't I pack my own cloths for the honeymoon?" Blair whined, putting on her signature pout.

"Because," he said with a chuckle, "that would give too much away, which is, of course, exactly _why_ you want to pack." He put a light kiss on her lips and the pout immediately disappeared. "By the way, you look adorable when you do that."

----------Dan and Serena's Apartment: Monday Morning----------

Serena rolled off Dan and put her head contentedly on his chest.

"You know, if you want to make it too the spa in time we have to get up."

"Fine," she pouted, she didn't really feel like a spa trip, if it meant missing this time with Dan.

"Come on," he said, giving her a kiss, "I _know_ that you'll have fun, especially when _we're _paying for it. And," he continued in a more serious tone, "I want you to try and get Jenny to relax, she thinks that Vanessa is going to try and screw up the wedding."

"She wouldn't do that," said Serena, before continuing uncertainly, "would she?"

"I don't know. She's done some pretty wacky stuff in response to this wedding. When I see Chuck this afternoon I think I'll ask him to have Mike follow her."

"Since when were _you_ on first name terms with Chuck's PI?"

"Serena, _everyone_ knows Mike." They both laughed.

----------Monday Morning: The Wedding Planners Office----------

"So, as a special surprise I think we should do it at the rehearsal dinner," finished Vanessa, after her run-in with Nate the night before she had spent the night plotting, and had come up with a brilliant plan.

"As long as you're sure that they will like it," said Rachel (the wedding planner uncertainly, "I was under the impression that you and Miss Humphrey had had a falling out."

"Oh we worked it out."

"Then, why aren't you a bridesmaid?"

"I actually had a family thing come up, it was unavoidable, but Jenny and I have been best friends forever, and Dan has known me a long time. I _know_ that they will _love_ this." She finished with a smirk.

"Alright," said Rachel, "I will have it arranged.

"Excellent."

----------Monday Afternoon: Chuck and Blair's Limo----------

"I agree with Dan," said Nate, "It couldn't hurt to have Mike follow Vanessa. I mean, she showed up here last night and drove Jenny to tears. She is _really_ angry."

"I don't personally think that she is smart enough to come up with an efficient plan to ruin the wedding, it takes a certain frame of mind to do that. Like me, or Blair," said Chuck, but then added at the looks on Dan and Nate's faces, "but, I'll have Mike follow her until after the honeymoons. And, speaking of the honeymoons, shouldn't we get shopping?"

"Yeah, we'd better go," said Dan, and with that all three guys left the limo.

---To be Continued---


	8. The Rehearsal Dinner

_Chapter 8: The Rehearsal Dinner_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: V chatting happily with our wedding planner, and handing over a mysterious package. I wonder why. I bet our queens want to know. You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------Van der Woodsen/Humphrey Apartment: Saturday (August 5) Afternoon----------

All three girls were sitting in the living room, while the guys were at the bar. The rehearsal dinner was that night, and everyone was excited. Jenny was particularly excited after she heard about Vanessa's peace offering.

"I can't believe she forgave me so quickly!" she said happily.

"I can't either, but Chuck saw the package himself, after he confronted Rachel, and it was really sweet. A video of all of the good times we've had together. She got pictures of us together as kids from our parents and everything, and the music is PERFECT!" said Serena, just as excitedly.

"If Chuck hadn't showed us all the tape I would think he was lying," said Blair, "I still don't get how she forgave you."

"Well, after I found out about the tape I went to go see her and we talked it out," explained Jenny, "she explained that she wanted me to be happy, and Nate too, even if she couldn't be a part of his happiness. So, she made the tape. She still isn't coming to the wedding though, I tried to convince her, but she wouldn't. She promised to stop in at the rehearsal dinner in time to see them show the tape though."

"Tonight is going to be AMAZING!" said Blair, and Chuck could hear her from the bar, and shot her an affectionate look that he only got when looking at her.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" asked Jenny.

"You're right," said Serena, then she turned to the guys at the bar, "You three, OUT! You can't be here, we're getting ready now."

"Why can't we stay?" asked Dan.

"Because, Cabbage Patch" Blair sighed, "You'll only get in the way. Dorota!" she cried over her shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" said Dorota. Who had come over with her, and with all of the supplies they needed to get ready, including the JHumphrey garment bags she had picked up at Jenny's studio. They were going to wear her designs again, because they were the best in the fashion industry.

"It's time," said Blair.

Dorota left and then returned with 6 other maids who were all carrying makeup cases, hair products, mirrors, shoes, sashes, hats, and bags.

"What do you need all that for?" asked Nate, "the wedding isn't until tomorrow."

All three girls rolled their eyes at his stupidity while Jenny said, "Yes, and for tomorrow we will have three times this much stuff, now OUT!"

All three guys left, looking slightly frightened at the assembly of products that was being laid out on tables that two of the maids had set up.

"Wait!" called Blair, "Don't forget to pick up your tuxes for tonight and tomorrow from Eleanor's."

"We won't," assured Chuck as all three guys nearly sprinted for the door.

----------The Rehearsal Dinner: Saturday Night----------

All three of the couples were sitting at the head table, and Vanessa could see them from where she stood in the shadows. It was time for her master plan to be completed. She had switched the tapes that afternoon, and was now ready to see all of the happy couples fall apart.

The lights went out and a huge screen lowered from the ceiling. All of the assembled guests looked up. The screen read "A tribute to our three lovely couples." Said three couples beamed at each other, until the first clip started playing. It was of Chuck and Nate fighting outside the school. The entire room was shocked into silence. It was followed by a clip of the Dan, Serena, Georgina fight, and then the Dan and Serena break up, followed by the Chuck and Blair rooftop scene, then snowflake ball, it went on and on. The last clip was of the couples on the night that Gossip Girl's final high school blast had come out. However the couples saw no more than that first clip, because they knew what had happened. Vanessa had gotten these clips off of Gossip Girl and made them into a tape, and then had found a way to switch the tapes.

Dan ran to find a way to switch it off, but in the booth none of the switches except the mute would work. Lily and Serena immediately took charge doing damage control, while having the staff cover the screen. The two remaining couples ran out into the hall in search of Vanessa. Chuck and Nate found her and had security bring stop her. Blair meanwhile was trying to stop Jenny from attacking, though she was not far from attacking Vanessa herself.

Vanessa smiled sinisterly as she said, "Do whatever you want to me, the damage is done. Now _everyone_ knows how messed up you are. And I took a video of the entire thing," she held up her cell phone, "and took the liberty of sending it to Gossip Girl, so that the entire Upper East Side can see what happened tonight."

At this point Blair snapped. She completely forgot about restraining Jenny, and the next thing she knew both of them were running at Vanessa. The security guards were so stunned that they just watched the girls fighting, although, that was most likely because Chuck slipped them each a $100 bill, and whispered for them to only interfere at his Nate's orders. He thought that the girls deserved their chance to vent their feelings towards Vanessa.

This was ten times worse than the fight at the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey living room. There was punching, kicking, slapping, biting, screaming, tearing, crying, and a general mess. It only got worse when Serena and Dan arrived to shut them up, while Lily took control of the crowed still sitting confusedly in the reception room, and shut the big heavy wooden door, which was enough to block out all of the unlady-like sounds coming from outside. Serena, instead of being the calm, understanding person she usually was totally lost it. She ran straight into the fight and started beating every inch of Vanessa she could reach. All four girls were screaming at the same time.

"VANESSA HOW _COULD_ YOU? HOW _COULD_ YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" cried Serena, "I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY BUT _SERIOUSLY_! NO MATTER HOW MAD YOU ARE AT NATE AND JENNY HOW _COULD_ YOU DO THAT TO ME AND DAN?"

Meanwhile, Blair was screaming, "YOU CONIVING LITTLE BITCH, THIS WAS THE DUMBEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE! NOW CHUCK AND I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, TRYING TO RUIN THE THREE QUEENS' WEDDING JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH _QUEEN_ J'S FIANCÉE! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE JEALOUS, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THAT MADE YOU _STUPID_! YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG COUPLE! CHUCK AND I ARE GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!!! YOU CAN'T JUST MESS WITH THE NON-JUDGING-BREAKFAST-CLUB AND THEIR FIANCÉES AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"V, WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOREVER! _HOW_ COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" hurt and anger were laced thick in Jenny's screams, "YOU ACTED AS EVIL AS CHUCK AND BLAIR DO SOMETIMES, BUT AT LEAST THEY ONLY HURT THOSE WHO HURT THEM FIRST! PLUS, YOU ALWAYS _LIE_! YOU ALWAYS PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE PERFECT, LIKE WHEN YOU STOLE NATE'S LETTER! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET A GUY GET IN BETWEEN US, AND THEN YOU STOLE THE LETTER! YOU FILTHY _HYPOCRITE_! AND WHAT ABOUT DAN, AND SERENA, AND CHUCK, AND BLAIR? DON'T YOU CARE IF THEY ARE HAPPY? PLUS, IF YOU REALLY LOVED NATE YOU WOULD WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY TOO, WOULDN'T YOU? I KNOW THAT IF NATE HAD CHOSEN _YOU_ I WOULD HAVE PUT ON A BRAVE FACE, AND BEEN IN THE WEDDING, AND BEEN THE BEST FRIEND THAT I COULD BE, BECAUSE I WOULD WANT NATE TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF THAT MEANT HE WAS WITH YOU!"

Vanessa's screams could barely be heard over the cries of the other three. Her screams were laced with anger and indignation. "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES. CHUCK, BLAIR, DAN, AND SERENA, YOU WERE SUPPORTING THE _ENEMY_, SO YOU HAD TO GO DOWN TOO! AND SPEAKING OF THE ENEMY, JENNY YOU ARE SO _EVIL_! YOU KNEW HOW I, YOUR BEST FRIEND, WAS FEELING, AND YOU STILL DECIDED TO GO ON WITH THE WEDDING. I GUESS THAT _QUEEN_ J CAN'T BE BEST FRIENDS WITH THE LOWLY VANESSA! I GUESS THAT I HAVE BEEN REPLACED BY OTHER QUEENS WHO ARE YOUR BEST FRIENDS! I GUESS THAT HOW I FEEL DOESN'T MATTER TO _YOU_ ANYMORE! YOU FLAUNT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH NATE IN FRONT OF ME WITHOUT EVEN THINKING ABOUT HOW IT MAKES ME FEEL! YOU ARE THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A BEST FRIEND ANYONE'S EVER HAD! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

All three guys were reacting to the fight differently. Chuck looked somewhere between angry at Vanessa and amused at the other girls' behavior. Nate looked torn between anger at Vanessa and worry over how Jenny was taking it. Dan was torn between surprise at how Serena had totally lost control, and, like the other two, anger at Vanessa.

At some point Lily came in and spoke to Dan, Nate, and Chuck. "All the guests have left," she whispered (the fight was happening in the back hallway, so none of the guests knew what was happening), "I think we should break this up, don't you?"

She then proceeded to take Serena firmly by the shoulders and lift her off Vanessa. It didn't take much effort, because, while very angry, Serena wasn't the type who resorted to this type of violence often, and when she did it was always short lived. She slumped into Dan's waiting arms, looking beat as he kissed her forehead.

Getting Jenny off took a bit more effort. Lily, Nate and Chuck all had to pull her away, but once she was free she turned into Nate and began sobbing into his chest. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and stroked her hair.

While the other girls were getting pulled away from the fight Blair and Vanessa only continued to struggle harder, both still shouting accusations. Even with the combined efforts of all present (except for Jenny and Serena who had sat down on the floor several feet away, leaning against the wall, with Jenny's head leaning on Serena's shoulder) the two would not be separated. At this point security, responding from a command from Chuck, managed to get a hold of Vanessa, while Chuck held a struggling Blair. He finally got her to stop struggling by kissing her, hard on the mouth. She immediately responded enthusiastically, and made a mental note to kill Vanessa, _after_ the honeymoon.

----------The Van der Woodsen/Humphrey Living Room: Saturday Night----------

They all sat around on the couches, Blair on Chucks lap in the arm chair, Dan and Serena sitting with their bar stools nearly on top of each other, Lily and Rufus side by side on the couch. However, Jenny and Nate weren't with them, they were upstairs in Jenny's room, talking.

"They have to go through with the wedding, they just _have _to," said Serena, desperately.

"I hope that they do," said Lily, reasonably, "but they shouldn't do it if they are having second thoughts."

"They wouldn't _be_ having second thoughts if it weren't for Vanessa," grumbled Blair.

"I agree," said Dan, "I know that Jenny loves Nate, and I know that he loves her. Jenny just doesn't want to hurt Vanessa and Nate doesn't want to hurt Jenny."

"I know that Jenny wants to get married," added Rufus, "she loves him, and has been ecstatic about getting married all summer."

"And I've been friends with Nate since we were toddlers," continued Chuck, "and I have never seen him more serious, or more in love with any other girl. I know that he wants to get married, when I brought up the proposal scheme I found out he had already been looking at rings."

"Yeah," said Serena, "and we all know that—" but she was cut off by the sounds of the couple descending the stairs.

Everyone in the room looked up at them, but they both looked composed, and, to everyone's surprise excited.

"Well," said Jenny, "first of all we heard everything you guys said," more than one person around the room blushed, "and it basically sums up the conversation we had upstairs."

Everyone glanced at them, each one begging _someone_ to ask the question that they were all too embarrassed to ask. Finally Lily obliged.

"So…" she said slowly, "no second thoughts?" it was meant to be a statement, but came out as more of a question.

"Nope," said Nate promptly, glancing happily at a beaming Jenny, "I'm going to love her forever, and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with her."

Jenny looked even happier than before, if that were possible.

"Well then," said Rufus in a business like tone, "I think we should all get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Definitely! You three, OUT!" said Serena, just as she had that afternoon, while pointing at Dan, Chuck, and Nate."

"Yeah," agreed Blair, getting up off of Chuck's lap, "You three can't see us tomorrow, and we're getting ready here so…"

"I still don't get why that constitutes a sleepover," said Chuck

"Because," said Jenny, "it's our last night as single ladies, and we wanted to spend it together."

"So, OUT!" finished Blair, pushing them out the door.

---To be Continued---


	9. The Big Day

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter!!! It took me a long time to write this, and it isn't the best chapter ever, so be nice. PLEASE review, I want to know that the story was worth writing. Sorry if the description of the wedding dresses and rings doesn't seem right to you. I have a picture of them in my head, but found it hard to describe.**

_Chapter 9: The Big Day_

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: V leaving our rehearsal dinner, escorted by security. And look what she sent me. I guess our Kings and Queens weren't always ready for wedded bliss. See you at the wedding, if there still is one.**

**You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

----------The Van der Woodsen/Humphrey Kitchen: Sunday—8:00 A.M.----------

The next morning all three girls looked up from their breakfast to see the latest Gossip Girl Blast.

"Crap!" said Serena, "She's posted the video Vanessa took of last night."

"Well, whatever," said Jenny, and for once it looked like she meant it, "She doesn't matter anyway." Suddenly she squealed, "Oh my God!!! I'm getting married in eight hours!!! I'm so excited!"

The ceremony was at four, and the reception started at five, but the girls would need all day to get ready.

"I know!" squealed Blair, "Chuck hasn't dropped one single hint about the honeymoon; I have no idea where we're going!"

"Same with Dan," said Serena, "I was sure he'd cave with the right _persuasion_."

"Ew! S, _please_ spare me the details. That's my _brother_ you're talking about!" groaned Jenny.

"Yeah, S, we don't have time for that," said Blair, as the doorbell rang, "anyway, I think the staff are here."

Lily went and got the door (Rufus and Eric had left an hour ago to help see to the grooms) and a whole crowed of people came into the apartment.

Dorota, Lily, the best hair stylist and makeup artist in Manhattan, in other words the world, and six other maids would spend the day working only on the brides. Eleanor, ten maids, the next best hairstylists in the city, and the next best make-up artist in the city, would be working on the bridesmaids.

By three o'clock all of the brides and bridesmaids were ready. The bridesmaids were wearing Eleanor Waldorf designs that were baby blue, halter dresses.

Blair's dress was strapless, and fit in a tight corset to her hips, where it had a rose pink underskirt, surrounded by a white overskirt. She wore a string of pearls around her neck with matching pearl earrings. Her hair was in a bun with a few curls strategically placed outside of the bun, and pearls set in randomly, and the veil fit around it perfectly.

Serena wore an off-the-shoulder v-neck dress with elbow length sleeves. It belted at her waist with a beautifully tied silk bow in the back. She wore sapphire earrings along with a gold bracelet with sapphires in it. Part of her hair was pulled back into a sapphire clip, and the veil fit under the clip.

Jenny's dress was a strapless like Blair's but its skirt was level with its bodice, so that it cascaded like water in one long sheet from her chest to the floor. She wore emerald earrings and a gold bracelet with emeralds in it. Her hair was curled perfectly, and fell to her shoulders. She wore a headband encased with emeralds, and the veil came off of it.

All three girls wore white Jimmy Chus, had a train ten feet long, and had gotten French manicures and pedicures. The girls had chosen their jewelry based on their wedding and engagement rings. Blair's engagement ring had a beautiful diamond on it that was set in a gold band, and her wedding ring was gold also, but with smaller diamonds set into it. Serena's engagement ring had a circular sapphire on it, and the wedding ring was a plain gold band. Jenny's engagement ring and wedding ring went together. The engagement ring was a gold band, with an emerald shaped like a raindrop on it. The wedding ring was a gold band that fit into the engagement ring, with an indent where the bottom of the emerald rain drop would fall, so that when worn together the two rings would look like one.

Once everyone was ready they got into the limos and set off. They were getting married at an exclusive New York City hotel, and they had rented out the entire thing for the event. When they arrived they walked through the back door and went to their rooms to touch up their makeup.

Meanwhile, the guys were getting ready in another room, across the hotel from the girls. They were wearing black Eleanor Waldorf tuxes and looked dashing. Each had a red rose in their corsage, to match the red and white rose bouquets that would be featured at the wedding.

"You guys nervous?" asked Nate.

"What's there to be nervous about?" asked Dan.

"Well," said Chuck, his voice laced with sarcasm, "in case you've forgotten, you will, in fact, be getting married in about an hour."

"Yes, but Serena won't turn into a different person the moment she says 'I do', will she?" said Dan, "The only thing different about her will be that she'll have my name attached to hers."

"You think that now," said Nate, "but do any of us really _know_?"

"Yes," said Chuck, "_I_ am confident that Blair will still be the same, I don't know about _you_.

Dan smirked at Nate who said, "Yeah, you're right."

Eric, who was the best man for all three of them, knocked on the door then stuck his head in saying, "It's time."

----------The Reception Room: Sunday—11:30 P.M.----------

All three couples were dancing, each in their own little world.

"Hey Mrs. Archibald," said Nate.

Jenny beamed, "I like the way that sounds."

"Well you know what?" Nate put his lips right to her ear and whispered, "I _love_ the way that sounds."

Dan and Serena never said anything during their last dance, because they needed no words. They understood each other perfectly, words were never necessary between them.

"So," said Chuck, looking right into Blair's eyes, "No regrets?"

She looked steadily back at him, "No regrets."

"I love you."

"I love you too," and she put her head on his shoulder, ready to go out into the world as Mrs. Bass.

Across the street Vanessa Abrams saw the three couples get into separate limos, the brides still wearing their dresses. She watched as first Dan and Serena got in their limo. Neither was talking, they just held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Chuck and Blair got in their limo next, kissing the entire time, and Vanessa could guess that Blair's wedding dress wouldn't stay on much longer. The couple had a thing for limos. Nate and Jenny were last, and it was the most painful thing for her to watch by far. Nate was carrying Jenny bridal style, _Oh how cliché_ thought Vanessa disgustedly, and they were both laughing, joy etched on both their faces.

Vanessa turned and walked down the street, leaving her heart behind her.

**Gossip Girl Here: Your one and only source into the scandalous life of Manhattan's elite. SPOTTED: Our Kings and Queens leaving for their honeymoons. But where is V? For once, no one, not even Queen J, seems to care. The triple wedding of the century just took place in New York, and what made it the triple wedding of the century you ask? Not even scandal could break it up. Enjoy your honeymoons.**

**You know you love me!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


End file.
